BTS Universe
thumb|286px|BTS Universe Logo (BU)Von Big Hit Entertainment wird ein BTS Universe (oder BU, früher: HYYH) produziert, das ist ein fiktives Universum und basiert auf den sieben Mitgliedern der Bangtan Boys. In dem BTS Universe wird eine fiktive Geschichte über sieben Freunde erzählt. Die Namen dieser sieben fiktionalen Charaktere sind die Geburtsnamen der BTS Mitglieder. In der BU Story geht es zum Beispiel um Themen wie Selbstmord, Missbrauch, Unfälle, Verlust, Tod, Trennung, Gewalt, Armut, Geheimnisse, Lügen, Albträume oder psychische Erkrankungen. Weitere Themen sind Freundschaft, Liebe und die Suche nach der Map of the Soul. Aber auch die Möglichkeit in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können spielt eine Rolle, um so geschehene bzw. schlimme Dinge/Fehler zu verändern. Daher kommt auch der Butterfly Effect im BU vor. Das BTS Universe begann mit der Albumtrilogie The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, im April 2015 mit dem Musikvideo zu I Need U. Da nicht alle Dinge zum BTS Universe gehören, werden von Big Hit Entertainment die Dinge die dazu gehören gekennzeichnet. Die Kennzeichnung von Big Hit Entertainment des BU sieht bei YouTube folgendermaßen aus: Die Twitter Accounts und der Naver Blog über Smeraldo spielen auch im BTS Universe eine Rolle: * https://twitter.com/flowersmeraldo * https://twitter.com/smeraldo_books?lang=de * https://blog.naver.com/testesso_eng Mehr Informationen über Smeraldo findet ihr auf dieser YouTube Video Liste. Manche BU Inhalte enthalten Verweise auf die BTS Begins Konzert Videos (BTS Begins Intro, BTS Begins Middle Scene, BTS Begins Ending). Es ist nicht bekannt ob dies ein offizieller Teil des BUs ist, da dies von Big Hit nicht als solches gekennzeichnet wurde. Aber es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es zumindest teilweise eine Rolle spielt. Liste der von Big Hit Entertainment gekennzeichneten Dinge aus dem BTS Universe: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: *'I NEED U' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. April 2015 *'I NEED U' Official MV (Original ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 10. Mai 2015 *화양연화 on stage : prologue (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 01. Oktober 2015 *'RUN' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 29. November 2015 *'I NEED U (Japanese Ver.)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Dezember 2015 *'RUN-Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 11. März 2016 *‘EPILOGUE : Young Forever’ MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 19. April 2016 Wings: *WINGS Short Film #1 BEGIN (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 04. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #2 LIE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 05. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #3 STIGMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 07. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #4 FIRST LOVE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 08. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #5 REFLECTION (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 09. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #6 MAMA (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 10. September 2016 *WINGS Short Film #7 AWAKE (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 13. September 2016 *'피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 09. Oktober 2016 *'血、汗、涙-(Blood Sweat & Tears)' Japanese Ver.-' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 9. Mai 2017 *BTS WINGS CONCEPT BOOK (Buch) erschienen am 29. Juni 2017 Love Yourself: * LOVE_YOURSELF Poster (hier eine englische Übersetzung der Poster) erschienen am 11. – 13. August 2017 * THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschien am 13. August 2017 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 15. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 16. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '轉' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 17. August 2017 *LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 18. August 2017 *花樣年華 The Notes Her im Album LOVE YOURSELF 承 'Her' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. September 2017 *'Euphoria: Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' (Kurzfilm) erschienen am 5. April 2018 *THE NOTES: JUNGKOOK erschien am 03. Mai 2018 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 (Teaser) erschienen am 14. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Musikvideo) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes Tear im Album LOVE YOURSELF 轉 'Tear' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 18. Mai 2018 *'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.) (Musikvideo) erschienen am 01. Juni 2018 *THE NOTES: SEOKJIN erschienen am 06. August 2018 auf Twitter (Kurzgeschichten) (Info: Englische Übersetzung ist weiter unten in den Antworten auf Twitter.) *LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' (Comeback Trailer) erschienen am 09. August 2018 *花樣年華 The Notes Answer im Album LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer' enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 24. August 2018 Map of the Soul: *花樣年華 The Notes Persona im Album Map of the Soul: Persona enthalten (Kurzgeschichten) erschienen am 12. April 2019 Sonstiges: *SAVE ME (Webtoon) erschienen am 17. Januar – 11. April 2019 *花樣年華 THE NOTES 1 (Buch) erschienen am 05. März 2019 RM über das BU: ] BU Videos von Fans auf YouTube thumb|left|404 px thumb|left|399 px|Kurze Zusammenfassung und Infos vom BU mit Beschreibung der Charaktere. Bilder aus dem BU BTS Universe - Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - nur Seokjin BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Seokjin BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen BTS Universe - smile together.jpg|BTS Universe - You can smile as long as we are together Weitere Bilder zum BU bzw. aus dem BU gibt es hier. BU Timeline Links Auf diesen englischsprachigen Seiten findet ihr weitere Informationen über das BU und die chronologische Timeline des BUs. * http://bucontentgui.de/ * https://bangtanuni.wordpress.com/bu-content/timeline/ BU kurze Charakter Infos: Die sieben sehr engen Freunde in der BU Story haben sich in der Schule kennengelernt und viele glückliche Momente zusammen erlebt. Aber ihre Leben sind nicht die einfachsten. Die Freunde haben für sich drei besondere Orte, einmal ein Geheimversteck in der Schule, NamJoons Container und den Strand. SeokJin: * Kann in die Vergangenheit reisen, so möchte er seinen Freunden helfen. Und schlimme Dinge verändern. * Er sucht die Map of the Soul. * Seine Mutter ist verstorben. * Seokjins Vater hat ihn in die USA geschickt. Dort hat er für mehrere Jahre bei seiner Großmutter gelebt. * Sein Vater war ihm gegenüber immer streng und kalt. * Seokjin wollte immer seine Familie stolz machen. * Seine Familie ist reich. YoonGi: * Seine Mutter starb im Feuer seines Zuhauses, als er ein Jugendlicher war. * Yoongi spielt wie seine Mutter Klavier. * Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater ist nicht besonders gut und es scheint als wolle sein Vater nicht das Yoongi Musik macht. * Yoongi wurde der Schule verwiesen, nachdem er Jungkook vor einem Lehrer beschützt hat, der Jungkook schlagen wollte. * Er ist Jungkook sehr Nah. HoSeok: * Hoseoks Mutter verließ ihn in einem Freizeitpark als er im Grundschulalter war. Sie ließ nur einen Schokoriegel bei ihm zurück. * Von seinem Vater ist nichts bekannt. * Hoseok lebte nachdem seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte ihm Waisenhaus. * Er leidet unter der Krankheit Narkolepsie und / oder der Krankheit Münchhausen-Syndrom. * Er ist Jimin sehr Nah. NamJoon: * Er hat einen jüngeren Brüder. * Namjoon zog für eine Weile mit seiner Familie aufs Land. * Da seine Familie sehr arm ist, arbeitet er viel in Teilzeitjobs. * Er half seiner Familie die Arztrechnungen für seinen kranken Vater zu bezahlen. * Bevor Namjoon aufs Land zog schrieb er die Worte "We must survive" und "See you again" in ihrem Geheimversteck. * Die Jungs sahen immer zu Namjoon auf. * Namjoon lebt nachdem er vom Land zurückgekehrt ist in einem Container in der Stadt. * Er ist Taehyung sehr Nah. JiMin: * Als Jimin im Grundschulalter war hat er eine schlimme Sache beobachtet. Die ihn fürs Leben gezeichnet hat. Gewisse Dinge wie zum Beispiel Blut scheinen ihn daran zu erinnern. * Jimin lebte für mehrere Jahre im Krankenhaus, nachdem er an einer Bushaltestelle, an der er mit Hoseok war einen Anfall bekam. * Jimin wechselte oft die Schule. * Er ist Hoseok sehr Nah. TaeHyung: * Er hat Albträume über seine Freunde. Dabei sieht er schlimme Dinge die ihnen passieren. * Taehyung hat eine ältere Schwester. * Seine Mutter hat die Familie verlassen. * Sein Vater ist Alkoholiker und er schlägt seine Kinder. * Taehung sieht sehr zu Namjoon auf. * Taehung ist Namjoon sehr Nah. JungKook: * Jungkooks Vater hat die Familie verlassen, als er im Grundschulalter war. * Er lebt bei seiner Mutter und ihrem neuen Freund (seinem Stiefvater) und seinem Stiefbruder. * Aber auch in der Patchworkfamilie liegt einiges im Argen. * Er verließ sich sehr auf seine sechs Freunde. * Jungkook lag gerne auf zusammen geschobenen Schultischen und hörte dabei Yoongi beim Klavierspielen zu. * Er ist Yoongi sehr Nah. BTS-花樣年華-The-Most-Beautiful-Moment-in-Life-Art-Toy Zum BTS Universe gibt es seit 2019 sieben Figuren, die den Charakteren aus dem BU nach empfunden sind. Außerdem gibt es das weiße Tier dem SeokJin, im Zusammenhang mit dem Time Travel begegnet und somit eine Rolle im BU spielt. Diese Figuren sind solange der Vorrat reicht in ihrem Online Shop bei weply erhältlich. Mehr Infos zu den BU Figuren findet ihr in diesem YouTube Video: thumb|left|335 px|(Info: TXT - Tomorrow X Together ist eine fünfköpfige K-Pop Boyband von Big Hit, seit 2019. Die ebenfalls ein Universe hat - TU.) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Universe